Tales from an Alternate Universe
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: AU Set five years after the events of TPM. QuiGon has not died, but is training Anakin ObiWan has been given his own padawan with her own troubled past and the dark side has begun to show its ugly face. What are our heroes to do? First SW fic so please
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Yes, yes ANOTHER AU...I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Okay, this is my first Star Wars and first AU fic EVER! So please, don't hang me or anything. Be kind on your reviews (all flames will be sent immediately to the deserts of Vulcan (and I do not care if it pisses of Mr. Spock or T'Pol)). And I hope you enjoy. p.s. I'm doing this mainly based on the movies since I haven't read the book. Oh, and this is not a romance, will not be a romance, and has never been a romance since I found this poor little plot bunny.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, cause if I did, well...Palpatine would be gone by the third movie, Leia would be kicking Darth Vader's butt, Padme would not have died, Qui-Gon would not have died, all those Jedi would not have died, Anakin would probably still turn into Darth Vader but then would have been made good again, and Obi-Wan would have been all mine (evil grin)! However, since this is George Lucas' universe, I can only borrow it, and pray he doesn't take everything I own because of it. So yeah, on with the story!

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes to see the dull grey ceiling of his new apartment reflecting the morning light of Coruscant into his eyes. Blinking, he sat up, moving away from the glare. Rubbing his face, he gazed around the small room of the new apartment he was to share with his new padawan. Standing up, he began to stretch, listening to the silence of early morning. Or rather, what would have been silence. Even through two doors and a narrow hallway, he could hear the mumblings of his new padawan, Derin Natella. 

Curious, he walked to his bedroom door and entered the hallway. Immediately the mumbling became more pronounced.

"Left...right...block...spin...leftjabb...block..."

The familiar steps of a dance he knew too well. Sighing, he crossed the hallway that seperated their rooms and reached to open the door. Hi hand stopped, however, before it reached the pad. Female Jedi were known for being particular about anyone entering their rooms without permission. Human females, especially, and even more so during their padawan years. Opting to be safe rather then sorry, Obi-Wan knocked.

Immediately the directions stopped. A long uncomfortable pause followed.

"Come in," a voice finally called.

Pressing the pad, he door opened to reveal his new apprentice, standing as though she were blocking a blow.

"A little early for imaginary sparing, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said teasingly, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

As though just realizing how awkward she looked, Derin's arms dropped. The unactivated lightsaber remained clutched tightly in her hand.

"It's always helped before," she mumbled in barely over a whisper, "With remembering steps and all."

The girl looked up at him, shame radiating off of her. Obi-Wan frowned. He and the padawan had not been put together for more then two days, yet neither seemed to come closer and not for lack of trying on his part. Every time he talked to the girl, however, she would merely whisper a reply and look away, seemingly afraid to face him. It was becoming extremely irritating.

_Perhaps the council was wrong in pairing us, _he thought, _Perhaps I'm not ready to take a padawan and she's not ready to have another master. No, the council knew what they were doing. Any thought to the contrary can only lead to trouble._

Instead, he took the time to get a better look at his apprentice. The girl (or rather half child since she seemed neither fully adult nor wholly child) regarded him with an expectant look. _At least it's progress,_ he thought to himself.

He recalled having seen her spar previously in the temple with the other younglings. But, in all fairness, he probably would not have distinguished her as unique. She had a medium, ram-rod straight form, standing between five-five or five-six. Her face was narrow, held in a look of rigid calm common amoung Jedi. Her auburn hair set a strange contrast to her large grey-green eyes, the only remarkable feature about her.

"Is something wrong, master?" she ventured after a moment. The tone was plain and polite, showing no emotion.

_Darmin really drilled her on that, _Obi-Wan thought, _And they only knew each other for four and a half cycles._

"Have you done the meditations I showed you?" Obi-Wan answered her question with one of his own.

"Yes, master," replied Derin, "Two hours ago."

"Two hours!" exclaimed Obi-Wan in suprise. The girl had been awake since before dawn, a fate to be commended by most padawans, "You've been awake that long?"

Derin shrugged.

"Master Dar..." her voice caught for a second, Obi-Wan could sense a deeb sorrow fill her, "Master Darmin always believed in being awake to greet the sun...no matter how much I hated it," she added as an afterthought.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Old habits die hard," he replied kindly.

Derin nodded giving a small smile.

"I suppose they do," she replied. Both master and padawan felt what could only be described as a moment of understanding passing between them.

Suddenly a rather strange noise filled the silence. Derin's face dropped in sheer embarrassment as she looked down. Realizing what it was Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle.

"It's alright if you get something to eat, my young padawan," he said, "You seem to need it."

"I have no idea what you mean, master," replied Derin, and Obi-Wan noted a small spark of mischieviousness flash in her eyes.

"Come on," replied Obi-Wan, "Let's get something to eat, and then we can have a real spar."

He turned and walked out the door, but not before barely hearing a groan of complaint coming from Derin. Amused, he remembered the many times he had the same reaction under Qui-Gon.

_Perhaps the council was right in pairing us,_ he thought, _Perhaps I am ready to take on an apprentice.

* * *

_

So yeah, there's the first chapter. I hope I kept Obi-Wan pretty much in character. I will be entering the new characters as we go so I hope you guys keep reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Um, yeah, not much to add here, though I would really like some reviews (Does weird Jedi mind control gesture thing) Oh, I forgot. I'm not strong in the force. (goes to practice Vulcan mind-meld)

* * *

"Relax, Derin," said Obi-Wan patiently as he blocked a left upward swing from his pupil, "Release your emotions into the force!" 

"I am releasing them!" exclaimed Derin, a hint of irritation in her voice as she continued the offensive, "Why else would you have felt it?"

Obi-Wan shot her astern look. Derin glared back at him, but took a calming breath. Neither seemed to notice the two figures watching them.

"Do you still think it was wise pairing Derin to Kenobi?" the taller figure said, looking down at the green alien next to him, "The girl hasn't shown any willingness to accept Darmin's death."

The small, elderly alien looked up at him. A look of serious deliberation could be seen in his eyes.

Turning back to the pair he replied, "Agree with you, I do. Ready, she was not. But necessary their pairing is."

"Necessary for who?" asked Windu, "Kenobi is powerful, but he's hardly had any experience with younglings other then his generation."

Yoda chuckled.

"Experience enough he has. Trained with Qui-Gon did he not?"

Mace nodded in agreement. The girl, before, had been stubborn and willful. Sometimes willing to break the rules and always asking difficult questions of her elders. He could clearly remember her demanding him to explain why they had the rules. _Why couldn't emotions be used to their advantage?_she had asked._Isn't love and compassion just asstrong asanger, _she reasoned, _And what of righteous anger? Anger__born from seeing someone suffer._It pained him to see such talent ripped to shreds by loss.

"I still don't think their bond is strong enough," he replied, realizing the pause he had created, "Derin's emotions are still to volatile and Obi-Wan hasn't had the time to help her control them.She could be a real danger if her powers develop any further."

"Agree with your suspicions I do," said Yoda, "Know the outcome of this pairing, we do not."

"And yet we're sending them on this mission," remarked Windu, crossing his arms.

"Stronger then before, their bond is. Stronger it is growing," replied Yoda, looking up at him, "No other choice do we have."

Mace frowned, and looked back at the sparing pair.

"I still don't like it," he said.

* * *

"You're still trying to hard," said Obi-Wan, dodging a fierce jab, "Focus. Don't let your eyes fool you." 

"How can they be fooling me?" she gasped, leaping away from a cut at her legs.

As though to prove his point, Obi-Wan made a strong downward swing. Caught by suprise, Derin blocked, leaving an opening fora force-push attack. A weakness Obi-Wan exploited. Caught off balance this time, Derin fell, her lightsaber falling out of her reach. Obi-Wan, to stress his point, pointed his whining blade so that it illuminated her face.

"Because they do not give you the information to properly react," he replied, "If I had been a Sith, you would be dead."

Derin frowned. Obi-Wan thought he felt their bond grow stronger, but the feeling faded. Derin's face dropped and Obi-Wan could sense a feeling of guilt coming off his padawan.

"I will try to do better next time, master," she said, her voice again returning to the resigned whisper.

Obi-Wan refrained from sighing out loud. The girl seemed to finally be coming out of an unbreakable shell. Yet everytime he tried to correct her, she drew back into it again. The action was seriously hindering any real progress he could make with her.

"Your eyes will betray you," he said, turning off his lightsaber, "Use the force. If you had, you would have sensed the change I was making."

"I understand, Master," replied Derin, pushing herself up.

This time Obi-Wan did sigh.

"I think that's enough sparing for today," he said, and then paused.

As though knowing what he was thinking, Derin called her lightsaber toherself, having already deactivated the dark green blade.

"I believe the council wishes to speak to us," said Obi-Wan looking at her.

Derin nodded. A sense of dread filled her stomach. _Which can only mean one of two things,_ she thought to herself.She felt a tremble run through her spine. _Get a hold of yourself, _she reprimanded sternly, _A Jedi does not act this way. _

_If you even deserve to be called that, _a small cruel voice from deep inside her spoke.

Derin glanced at Obi-Wan, waiting for him to go. She noted his cerulean eyes were clouded in concern. A concern that was becoming annoyingly familiar in everyone she met. She knew she was beginning to worry the council with her lack of acceptance, but she was doing the best she could. She had grown up adopted by a family whose species was highly emotional. Even though she knew them for only a short time, she found it difficult to quell her emotions in a manner appropriate for a Jedi. She was doing the best she could! Why didn't they see that!

Derin took another calming breath.

"Are we just going to stand here, master?" she asked, and in hopes that it would clear the worry from his gaze she added, "Or should I tell the council you were petrified by my beauty."

The comment had the effect she wanted. The worry instantly cleared from Obi-Wan's eyes, to be replaced by a look of shocked awe.

"I beg your pardon!" he exclaimed, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Despite trying her hardest not to, Derin grinned slightly.

"I'm kidding," she replied, "I just wanted to gage your reaction."

Obi-Wan seemed at a loss for words, which was very rare.

"Well, I hope your readings went well," he finally replied sullenly.

"Quite well," Derin said, the grin still not fading. Obi-Wan noted she seemed more her age when she smiled, less of the forlorn being he had been given two days before.

"Perhaps you can share your readings with the council," Obi-Wan responded sarcastically.

Derin thought forsecond before shaking her head.

"No," she replied, "I doubt they would be that interested anyway."

Obi-Wan shot her a good-natured but perturbed look. Then his face grew serious.

"Come, Derin," he said, somberly, "We shouldn't keep the council waiting."

"Whatever you say, master," Derin replied, following him.

* * *

So yeah, second chapter. I'll start introducing the twists in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Kay, I'm sure you can all pretty much figure this out but...

"talking, duh"

_Thoughts_

/master and padawan bond/

Simple enough?

* * *

The chilling, almost mysterious qualityof the Jedi council room had always intrigued Derin. She and the other younglings had often discussed (in between classes and training, of course) just what the masters did in there. What sort of things did they talk about when they weren't handing out assignments to master and master/padawan teams? Derin remembered many theories had been put out. Some were probably very close to the truth. Some were not really close to the truth and were often submitted by the youngest children. Some were downright ridiculous. 

The corners of Derin's mouth quirked up slightly at the memory. Obi-Wan glanced at her, sensing her underlying amusement.

/Focus, Derin/ he ordered /Do not let your mind wander/

"Yes, Master," Derin replied, "Sorry, I was lost in a memory."

/Don't be so easily distracted. Be mindful of your feelings./

"I understand, Master," replied Derin again.

"Alright," said Obi-Wan as the door to the council opened before them.

Immediately, Derin felt a surge of anxious suprise radiate from her teacher. Looking over at him, she saw the same shock fill his face. Glancing into the chamber, she saw the sitting council members, sitting, and two Jedi. More appropriately a Master Jedi and his Padawan. Both had their backs turned to Obi-Wan and herself so she couldn't make out their faces.

/Master Kenobi, is everything alright/ she asked through their bond, worried by his reaction.

/Yes, yes, everything's fine./ was the reply. It sounded false to her, but she remembered Darmin had hated when she questioned him.

Still worried, she kept her face composed and followed him into the room. They came to a stop beside the master/padawan team. Derin suffered a glance at the pair, curious as to why her master seemed to want to be somewhere other then here. Their faces held no answer. Oddly, she didn't recognize the boy from the temple, and his master was familiar looking though she couldn't quite place the name. Suddenly, Derin realized Yoda was speaking.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, late you and your padawan are," said the small, wizened figure sitting in the middle of the council ring, "Most unusual this is."

"A thousand apologies, Master Yoda," replied Obi-Wan, bowing respectfully, "It won't happen again."

He glanced over at the two other standing figures. Skywalker had grown since he had last seen him on the landing pad at Coruscant. He was nearly as tall as Obi-Wan and his face held only a trace of the child from Tatooine. The child who had charmed away his old master.

Instantly, a stem of pain hit him in the side. The old scar from the fight with Darth Maul was flairing again. It always did when his emotions grew intense. A useful assistance at times, and a hinderance at others. He could sense a feeling of concern come off Derin, but she said nothing. The gaze he was recieving from Yoda, both seemingly knowing and questioning at the same time, was enough.

"Now that we're all here," said Mace Windu, "We need to discuss your new assignment."

"With all due respect, Master Windu," interrupted Obi-Wan, surpisingly, "I thought my padawan and I would be dealing with the Tarprin hostage situation ourselves."

"Circumstances have changed, Master Kenobi," replied Mace, his tone wavering slightly in annoyance, "We will need two teams for this."

"Of course," said Obi-Wan. Through their bond he could sense a disatisfied feeling come from Derin. The problem was, he didn't know to whom it was being directed.

"Intelligence has found that the late resistance leader has been replaced by Darkquim Nagan. A radical who believes the only way to make peace is by killing the Royal family of Tarprin and the Senators of their homeworld republic," continued Windu, looking at both Jedi teams, "The situation has become dire. You must rescue them."

"Do we have any news on the well being of the captives so far?" asked Qui-Gonn, "It would help to know whether or not our efforts would be in vain."

"As far as we know the captives are safe, Master Jinn," replied Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Reports have also led us to believe the hostages have been seperated," said Windu, "Hence, we need two Jedi teams."

He glanced at Obi-Wan as he said this.

"Qui-Gonn, you and your padawan will find andrescue the Senators. Obi-Wan, you and Derin will find and rescuethe royal family."

Both masters nodded their understanding.

"A transporter will arrive around seven to fly you to Tarprin. This way your arrival will be under cover of darkness."

"Stange, this is," mumbled Yoda suddenly. The other room occupants shot the Master Jedi a questioning look.

"Pardon, Master Yoda, but what is strange?" asked Obi-Wan.

The being looked up at him.

"Danger, I sense," he replied, "More to this situation there isthen meets the eye. Cautious, you must all be."

"May the force be with you," said Windu.

All four bowed, and walked out of the chamber. Their adventure had now begun.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's nice to see you again, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon ass they exited the chamber, " Five years is a long time."

_Not long enough,_ thought the younger man but he calmly replied, "We've been very busy, Master Ji- I mean, Qui-Gon. You know saving the galaxy, preserving peace, serving for justice."

Qui-Gon laughed.

"You have not changed much, my friend," he said. Only then did he seem to notice Derin, who stood, almost hiding, behind Obi-Wan, "And this is your padawan?"

"Yes," replied Obi-Wan glad to throw the focus on someone else as he stepped out of the way, "Qui-Gon, I'd like you to meet Derin Natella. Derin, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Qui-Gon, offering a kind smile.

He could sense a cautious distrust in the girl_. She hasn't learned how to hide her emotions well. Something Obi-Wan will teach her how to do over time_. He could hardly feel anything coming off of Obi-Wan, his shields were so strong.

"The pleasure is mine, Master Jinn," replied Derin, bowing.

_I like him_, she thought_, For once someone isn't looking at me sympathetically_. Qui-Gon felt the distrust fall away to be replaced by a friendly innocence. Afamiliar innocence.

"And may I introduce my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

Derin glanced at the blond haired boy in front of her. He, too, was taller then her but no where near as tall as Master Jinn. His face was narrow, and held formally. However, she could see his blue eyes twinkle with some kind of mischievious amusement. He looked about her age, maybe a year or soyounger.

"Nice to meet you," he said, grinning at Derin. A grin that sent the girl nearly weak at the knees.

"Likewise," she replied, embarrassed as hell for the slip. She prayed neither of the masters had sensed it. Unfortunately her own voice seemed higher in pitch to her own ears.

"So you'e Skywalker?" she said, trying to cover.

"One and only," the boy replied cockily.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon's tone was warning.

"Sorry, Master," the boy replied.

He shot Derin a pleased look. She barely stopped from rolling her eyes.

"I'm correct in guessing you've already read the council's file on the particulars for our arrival," said Obi-Wan rushing to the point of this 'team' effort.

"Yes, we did," replied Qui-Gon equally serious.

"Good," said Obi-Wan, "Then there is nothing we can really do until the transporter arrives."

"Yes," agreed Qui-Gon, "Anakin and I will take a quick mediation to prepare. I suppose we'll meet ou at the landing pad."

"Yes, I suppose so," replied Obi-Wan, "Derin and I need to practices some more tactics before we leave."

As he said this, both Anakin and Derin shared a disgusted look, thinking the other had gotten the better end of the bargain in making up time.

"Very well, then we will meet at seven," said Qui-Gon.

"Agreed," replied Obi-Wan, starting to walk away.

"Goodbye," said Derin, "It was nice meeting you."

"And you," replied Qui-Gon.

"See ya," replied Anakin as Derin took off, running to catch up with Obi-Wan's heightened pace.

"I sense a lot of sadness coming from them," said Anakin as the two disappeared down the hallway. He looked up at Qui-Gon, "Especially from Derin."

"As did I," replied Qui-Gon thoughtfully, "Come along, Anakin, we should go as well."


	5. Chapter 5

The lift off from Coruscant had gone as smoothly as was to be expected. Derin stood, staring curiously outside the window of the small transport shuttle. It had been a long while since she had last seen the stars while in hyperspace.Way too long.

"You seem sad," a voice said suddenly behind her.

Derin turned her head.

"The only sadness is in the memories themselves," she responded and turned back to the window.

Anakin smirked, taking a place next to her. The statement vaguely reminded him of one of the lessons a master Jedi had taught him when he had finally been admitted to the temple.

"So, is this your first mission with Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked, trying to start a conversation with the redhead. He was curious about her, considering she was the only one his age around and he hadn't seen her in the temple. Besides, with both Masters occupied with some matter they didn't think concerned the padawans, now was a better time then any.

Derin shook her head yes, but unfortunately said nothing more. Obviously she didn't want to have a conversation.

"How long have you been a team?" Anakin said, more persistent this time.

"Two days," came the clipped reply, "This will make it three."

"Oh," Anakin said in suprise, "But I thought you had to be assigned..."

"He's my second master," Derin interupted him. She turned to see a startled look cross Anakin's face. Slowly she let out a perturbed sigh.

"My original Master was Darmin Tasque," she said, her tone suddenly tired as she looked back out the small window, "He..."

But before she could continue, however,the two padawans were interrupted by the co-pilot's appearance. The Rodian gave the padawans a quick glance and continued on his way to the galley. Derin and Anakin watched until he disappeared.

"Do you know him?" Derin said as soon as he was gone.

"Huh," Anakin glanced back at her.

"Do you know him?" Derin repeated,"You seemed..nostalgic a moment ago."

"Oh, no, I," Anakin glanced back at the galley, "I had a friend who was Rodian."

Derin nodded, seeming to understand. She turned back to her star watching.

"How could you tell?" asked Anakin. For a moment, he thought he saw the shadow of a smile cross Derin's face.

"My adoptive family were all very, er, emotional," replied Derin, this time not as forceful as before, "I only knew them for a short time, but since then I've always been able to pick up on the emotions of others, with and without the force."

She glanced over at Anakin, this time actually smiling.

"I guess you could say I'm more empathic then most Jedi," she finished.

Anakin smiled back.

"Master Qui-Gon is always telling me to release my emotions into the force," he said, "Claims they'll turn me to the dark side."

Derin shrugged.

"I've had the same lecture," she replied matter-of-factly, "And in some regards he's right. I've just never found all emotions as completely dangerous."

Anakin looked at her in suprise, but Derin didn't seem to notice.

"So," she said, "You're the famous Skywalker, huh? Weren't you born on the outer rim?"

"Yeah," replied Anakin, suprised she had turned the subject so quickly, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I was just curious," Derin replied.

Suddenly, she turned and began to walk away from him.

"Hey, where are you..."

"It's the middle of the night, remember," she replied, "And considering it will take us another day to get to our destination, I'm going to bed."

With that, the girl disappeared, leaving Anakin only to gape where she had been before.

* * *

Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on vacation. However, I'll update the nextchapter as soon as is possible! 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Sorry for lack of updating, I've got like four other stories going and finally managed to finish this chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

The dream was back. Obi-Wan turned, muttering in his sleep, trying to force the images away. The dream was very much like it had been for the past few weeks: 

_He was once again a padawan on Naboo, trapped behind the forcefield as Qui-Gon and Darth Maul fought. He could sense his master's fatigue...knew he had to be there to help...forced himself to concentrate on preparing for joining the fight again. And that is when things went totally wrong._

_Maul delivered a kick towards Qui-Gon, causing the older man to stumble slightly. Then, to Obi-Wan's horror, the sith stabbed his old master through the chest._

"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed, bolting up from the nightmare. His breathing came in short quick gasps, as though he had just finished a sparing match. Wiping the sweat from his eyes, Obi-Wan took a calming breath, forcing his heart to slow down. He felt out through the ship, relaxing only when he felt Qui-Gon's force signature.

Slightly annoyed at himself for being startled by the dream, Obi-Wan glanced around the room. His eyes fell on his new padawan who, thankfully, still seemed asleep. Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that Derin seemed more peaceful when she slept. The haunted look her eyes gained in waking hours didn't seem to bother her in her sleep. Of course, he would have to talk to her about being able to wake for anything, but that could come later.

Suddenly, the girl turned over, facing the wall. A slight snore came from her direction and ObiWan smirked. Laying back down, he tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Derin waited until she heard Obi-Wan's even breathing before turning back around. She was sure that if she had remained where she was, he would figure out that he'd woken her up. Well, not him exactly, more his emotions. Whatever the nightmare he had was about, it had deeply shaken her master. 

Derin shivered, pulling her blanket closer. The cold laced meteor of fear and anger had hit her like a punch in the gut, tearing her away from the rare but pleasant dream about bouncing furballs and the streets of Coruscant. She would never have thought in a million lightyears that her master was capable of such intense emotions. The shields he put up seemed impossible to break.

Deep down a twinge of jealousy filled her. Frowning, she quelled the emotion with practiced ease. She knew it took years of training for someone to be able to keep their emotions held tight and the talent came easier to some rather than others. For instance, she noticed Anakin wasn't as good as herself. She could read the boy like a book.

Thinking about the other apprentice caused a smile to cross Derin's face. The boy was friendly enough, even if he was a couple years younger, and certainly sweet. She felt a little ashamed for cutting off his attempts at conversation in the common area. She promised herself that she would make it up to him, the first chance she got.

Sitting up, Derin realized how dry her mouth felt. But, as soon as her feet touched the floor a sudden feeling of danger overwhelmed her. Obi-Wan bolted up just as the ship took a severe shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Hello again. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Darn writers block hit me and wouldn't go away. But I finally did kick it out, after a long battle and details I won't go into...so, if your still interested, here goes...

* * *

"A little early for the welcoming party, isn't it?" remarked Obi-Wan dryly as he and Derin ran into the common area, joining Qui-Gon and Anakin at the cockpit door. 

"The Tarprins are not known for their patience," replied Qui-Gon seriously, as the door opened, "That was our only warning shot."

Jar'quian Boz, the human pilot, looked back expectantly as the two Jedi Masters entered the cockpit.

"About time," the short man rasped, looking back out the window at three approaching Tarprin fighters, "Bloody Tarprins...no sense o' decency."

"I wouldn't say that," replied Qui-Gon, masking annoyance, "We aren't dead."

"Yet," said the co-pilot.

"This is strange," commented Obi-Wan, looking at a view screen, "All their fire power is concentrated in the middle ship, " he glanced up, "Hardly any in the flanking ones."

Qui-Gon shot him a questioning look and turned back to the ships.The middle ship did look more formidable then most classes he had seen.

"Anakin, stay where you are," he called, as a slight disturbance distracted him.

Obi-Wan turned to see the young padawan pull his foot out of the doorway. The boy was sending glares worthy of a Sith Master in the direction of Qui-Gon's back. Beside him, Derin stood, barely peaking into the room. Spotting Obi-Wan she shifted her eyes to the ships, frowning worriedly.

/I have a bad feeling about this, Master/ Obi-Wan heard suddenly./A really bad feeling./

Obi-Wan frowned as well.

/You are not alone, little one/ he thought to her.

Immediately, Derin's face fell and a look of fear clouded her eyes.

"Turn the ship!" she yelled, "Turn the ship now! They're..."

But it was to late. A green grow erupted from the ship on the right and stretched into a long ribbon covering the ship on the left. With impossible speed it struck the small transporter, which spiraled in reaction. Obi-Wan grasped the counsul for dear life. Someone screamed and a sudden blast of pain erupted through the training bond.

"Derin!" he called, his voice lost in the mass of confusion, "Derin, answer me!"

He repeated the call through the training bond and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a weak /I'm fine, Master...hit the table...stupid place to put it!/

The ship rotated one last time, jarring to a stop.

"They've got us in a tractor beam," said Qui-Gon, standing up from his grasp of a chair, "Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

"Fine, Ma-" Obi-Wan stopped as he almost slipped, "I'm fine, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon paused to study his former padawan's face for a second. He, too, had noticed the slip and Obi-Wan's hasty cover-up. Suprisingly, he felt a bit of sadness because of it.

Quelling his feelings he called out, "Ani, are you hurt?"

"No, Master," called back the padawan from out of sight. Obi-Wan then heard, "Come on, Derin, lean on me."

A minute later, both padawans appeared in the doorway. Derin was propped up slightly by Anakin and clutching her side. Through their bond he could feel repeated waves of pain. Jumping up, he hurried over, taking Derin from Anakin.

"Lie down," he ordered, more concerned about her well-being then anything else at the moment. He refused to lose his first padawan so early.

"I'm fine, Master," said Derin, trying half-heartedly to pull away, "Really."

"Derin, I need to make sure of that," replied Obi-Wan, trying to find a balance between sounding concerned and sounding insistent.

"But I-"

"It's best to do what he says, little one," interrupted Qui-Gon, suddenly on her other side. The Jedi Master glanced over at Obi-Wan, "He knows what he's talking about."

Before Derin could reply, both Jedi's had lowered her to the ground. Carefully, Obi-Wan pulled up her robe on the one side until an already darkening bruise could be seen.

"I don't think anything is broken," remarked Qui-Gon looking over at the wound.

Obi-Wan glared up at him. Using the Force, he checked for himself, only to see Qui-Gon was right.

"The best I can do is alleviate the pain," he said, looking down at Derin. The young woman nodded, and grimaced as she took in a breath.

"I understand," she said, through gritted teeth.

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan used the bit of healers training he had been given at the temple. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Derin's face had relaxed, though the bruise looked uglier then before.

"Master," said Anakin as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan helped Derin up, "Incoming transmission."

"Put it up," ordered Qui-Gon.

The co-pilot stretched up and flicked a red switch above his head.

"You have invaded Tarprin space," a voice announced over the speaker, "Per orders we have fired a warning shot and a crippling shot. You have not returned fire. Prepare to be boarded. Any attempt to fight on board will result in the immediate destruction of your vessel...You are now prisoners of the Tarprin Empire."

"And for you Jedi aboard," a different voice began, "Should any lightsabers appear, the royal family will be killed."

With that the message ended. The padawans both looked expectantly at their masters, wondering what to do next. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. The plan was not going right, again.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tarprins had been quick and efficient in their sweep of the ship and capture of everyone onboard. Of that, the Jedi aboard could find no fault. Insulated in their dark green body suits, which kept them at a near freezing temperature, they had quickly bound the four and rid them of their lightsabers. Derin noted, however, that the binds did not inhibit her touch with the Force.

_Why wouldn't they bind us using Force-restraints? _she thought to herself as she was haphazardly pushed between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, _Threatening about the lightsabers makes sense, but not preventing us from using our powers is far too risky a move. Even for a Tarprin._

Still, she wasn't going to complain. Her contact with the Force was, at the very least, distracting her from the pain in her side. Reaching out, she could sense Master Jinn's solid, almost unbreakable calm despite the tenseness of the situation. Her master's attitude deeply reflected that of Master Jinn's, though, she could also sense a deep concern radiating off of him. On the other side of her master, Anakin screamed an angry impatience. Derin noted, almost smirking, as Anakin nearly made a comment to the guard who stripped him of his lightsaber, only stopping when Qui-Gon shot him a stern look.

"Is this all there is?" a voice called Derin from her thoughts.

She looked up to see a figure dressed in a blue suit, the color of command, step forward from the bulkhead. Through the face-plate of his suit, she watched the large, bug-like eyes sweep along the six of them. His eyes returned to her for the briefest instant. Immediately, Derin shuddered, not needing the Force to tell her of the being's intent. It was all to clear from the look on his face.

"Yes...sir," replied the soldier holding the lightsabers, one in each hand.

The Commander approached the Jedi. With the air of a general, he paced in front of them, seeming to study each and every one.

"Not the greatest to be found," he remarked, as he stared at Obi-Wan, "Too young," he glanced at Anakin, "And far too old," he looked over at Qui-Gon.

He stopped in front of Derin.

"Then there's this one," he said, staring at her with the creepy gaze again. Derin glared back to him, already having an inkling of what he was about to say, "A woman believing she can do the work of a man."

Derin's mind flashed to two years ago. She and her former master had been in a similar situation. Sure, the beings had been different, but the same implication was made. Derin remembered sending back a retort only to get jabbed in the side by a stun rod. It was not a mistake she was going to make again. On the other hand, though, the opportunity was there.

Obi-Wan watched Derin's face, sensing the internal struggle in the girl. He could tell she was fighting hard not to come up with a harsh retort, and was making only minimal progress.

"Then why are you here?" a sudden voice called out.

All turned their heads in the direction of the insult and right at Anakin. He was glaring angrily at the Commander, who in turn was shooting out his own daggers. Derin let a small smile break through, until the Commander strode over and hit Anakin across the head. The padawan crumpled, not quite unconcious.

"Hey!" yelled Derin, anger bubbling, "Leave him alone!"

"Derin!" called Obi-Wan.

"Stop this now," Qui-Gon's voice came out clear over the turmoil.

Derin froze, suprised, and looked away from her master to Qui-Gon. The Commander turned around and walked back to Qui-Gon.

"You do not give the orders here, Jedi," he said, his eyes practically glowing with hate, "Nezu saamei."

Immediately, several soldiers approached, grabbing the four Jedi. Qui-Gon and Derin they hearded in one direction. After pulling Anakin to his feet they forced him and Obi-Wan in another. Derin felt a strain of fear seize her as she watched her new master get dragged off away from her.

_Oh, god_, she thought, feeling bile rise to the back of her throat, _Not again!_

Qui-Gon felt Derin's fear easily as the two were dragged away. For a minute, the girl struggled but the soldiers simply pushed her to the ground and picked her back up.

"Keep moving," they ordered.

Qui-Gon could see the color draining from Derin's face. The girl was terrified, and paralyzed by her terror. Though he didn't know why this sudden change in attitude, he did know such fear was not good in a situation like this.

Leaning over to her as they marched on he whispered the only comforting thing he could think of, "Do not fear, little one, everything will be all right."

"No," replied Derin, her voice a dead calm, "It won't."


	9. Chapter 9

The thud and resounding cry of aggitation forced Obi-Wan to crack open an eye and look toward the cell's door. Skywalker stood leaning against the smooth surface. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and his expression was one of immense fury. The image was so ridiculously childish Obi-Wan would have laughed were the situation not serious. Instead, he closed his eyes in meditation.

"Why don't you try hitting the door a little harder?" he said sarcastically, "I'm sure the Tarprins can here you all the way to the command deck."

A moment of pause followed the comment.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan heard Anakin say. He heard the swish of robes moving almost imperceptably.

Obi-Wan cracked open his eye again to look at him. The teenager was standing up now. His expression was cool but Obi-Wan could sense the anger rolling off of him in waves. _Some Jedi_, Obi-Wan thought,_ Has he learned nothing under Qui-Gon?_ Instantly he felt ashamed by the thought. He was not acting any better commenting on a padawan's control when he, a Jedi Master, was letting his own resentments toward the boy cloud his judgement. Opening the other eye, he looked into Anakin's face and sighed.

"Nothing," he said, "Just that it would be no use to try banging the door down with your fist. By the time you even made a dent we could be on the surface and led to our deaths."

"What's your plan, then?" responded Anakin, "Sit here and wait?"

Obi-Wan frowned, resisting the urge to give a biting remark.

"No," he said, "Meditate and wait."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he muttered, "Because that's much better."

He turned and stalked the two steps towards the opposite wall. Leaning against it, he allowed himself to slide down to the floor. Pulling his knees into himself, he focused on clenching and unclenching his fingers. Obi-Wan glared at him impatiently.

"What would your plan be, Padawan?" he said, stressing the title, "If you managed to get out of this cell, how would you find the others? You have no weapon, and the Force can only help you so far against a Tarprin."

Anakin glanced up at him and back at his hands.

"I'd of thought of something," he murmered, sounding unconvinced.

"And risk the life of not only your comrades but also the lives of the hostages," replied Obi-Wan, untangling his legs.

"Qui-Gon would have tried it," argued Anakin, looking up again.

Obi-Wan froze for a moment.

"Qui-Gon is a Jedi Master," he said sternly, "He may be rash, but he is not foolish."

Anakin looked up at him. Frustrated anger flowed from the young man, as well, as worry and regret. The last emotion suprised Obi-Wan, causing him to ease the severity of his tone.

"We can do nothing at the moment, Skywalker," he continued, "Wait and replenish your energies for when you need them."

Anakin glared at him for another moment before dropping his gaze. Nodding his head, he leaned it back and closed his eyes. Satisfied by the partial truce, Obi-Wan folded his legs in and closed his eyes to meditate. He could feel the fear pouring through his training bond with Derin. Oddly, he sensed the fear was not for herself, but for him.

/Derin,/ he thought through the bond, adding a sense of reassurance to the statement.'

/Master?/ came the reply /Master, where are you?/

/Safe for the moment,/ said Obi-Wan. Immediately, he felt a refreshed wave of anxiety.

/Derin/ he thought sternly /You must not fear. It will cloud your judgement/

For a moment nothing happened. Then the anxiety ebbed in intensity, though did not fully disappear.

/What are we going to do, Master?/ Derin called through their bond.

Obi-Wan considered his reply for a second. At the moment they were without weapons and the cell he and Anakin were in seemed reinforced by a metal resilient to the Force.

/Are you with Qui-Gon?/ he asked.

/Yes/

Obi-Wan could practically hear the unfavorabilty Derin felt to her position. His lips quirked slighlty into a smile.

/Tell him Anakin is with me/ he said /We have few options at the moment. If he comes up with a plan for escape, I want you to follow him./

The apprehension returned to the bond, but Obi-Wan could feel Derin try to reign it in.

/Yes, Master/ she replied.

/Good. Do not fear, Derin. We will see each other soon/

With that, Obi-Wan lowered his concentration on the bond. He could still sense the doubt from Derin, but chose to ignore. He didn't want to think about the fact he had the same doubts. It was the will of the Force if he or Derin ever saw each other again. In their current situation, he couldn't concievably believe they had that sort of luck. _You did as Qui-Gon's apprentice_, he reminded himself. But as he opened his eyes and saw Anakin another part of him commented, _Though that type of luck seems in short supply.

* * *

_

A.N. Wheww...yeah for new chapters. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I promise the next chapter will be out soon and much longer! 


End file.
